memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kahlest
Okudagram Some bits about Kahlest following the Khitomer massacre can be seen on a viewscreen. What I was able to decipher: :Search Parameters: Identity of any Klingon civilians who survived the :Khitomer massacre other than Worf :One survivor found Name: Kahlest :Initial medical report indicated severe injuries. Transported to USS Intrepid :23867.8. Chief medical officer MURAN? reported patient in stable condition :XXX recommended transfer to Starbase medical facility. Transfer to Starbase :24 biomedical facility on SD 23876.7. Patient was later returned home :via Klingon Commissar at the La Amand Trade Center. --Jörg 16:09, 13 February 2006 (UTC) * "COMMISSAR" is my only solid addition. It could be "EMT recommended transfer". My Trade Center guess is "AT THE LA RACANO TRADE CENTER" or "AT FIESTA RACANO". (rácano = cheap or miserly) --Aurelius Kirk 18:14, 13 February 2006 (UTC) The last part could be the "Delta Award" or "Delta Awaro" trade center. I'm pretty sure the first three letters are "AWA". --Jörg 13:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I know it's the tendency to rewrite what is written, especially if it contradicts the dialogue. So, the more accurate version of this entry would have the starbase designated as Starbase 23. As for the name, I agree with Awaro as it is consistent with other naming practices of Mr. Okuda. Awaro is a place in Papua New Guinea.--Airtram3 14:02, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Redux 6 years later: Thanks to the HD transfer, the next is now completely legible. Here's the text: :Search Parameters: Identity of any Klingon civilians who survived the :Khitomer massacre, other than Worf. :One survivor found, Name= Kahlest :Initial medical report indicated severe injuries, transported to USS Intrepid :23862.9. Chief medical officer Moran reported patient in stable condition :but recommended transfer to Starbase medical facility. Transfer to Starbase :23 biomedical facility on SD 23876.2. Patient was later returned home :via Klingon Counsulate at Theta Amand Trade Center. I love this! :-) --Jörg 15:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Is a screenshot of this okudagram available from Trekcore or some other website? In any case, this is great - but also indicates that we can't completely trust the eye-sight of five years ago. Apparently, wrong information has been on this article since then and perhaps, other okudagram decipherings we use are wrong, too. Perhaps this would be a good time for a stricter policy regarding the use of okudagram information. Not necessarily in the sense of removing it, but in the sense of more clearly indicating where such information is from. -- Cid Highwind 17:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Here's a photo I took of my TV screen (...), I'm sure screenshots will arrive at trekcore.com soon enough. --Jörg 20:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I have replaced the photo with an actual screenshot located here at Memory Alpha. --Jörg 15:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that's indeed legible. :) I think the name of the trade center should be "Amano", though ("D" and "O" look somewhat similar in the font used). In that case, there's a bunch of Manga characters with that name (Wikipedia:Amano), instead of a single French Christian saint (Wikipedia:Amand). -- Cid Highwind 20:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I just spoke to Rick Sternbach about this. While he can't remember writing the text, he's pretty sure that it's "Amano", too, as Amano is a character from "GunBuster". He says he might have originally suggested the name. ;-) --Jörg 21:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Category Would she be considered a medical practitioner, as a nurse?--31dot 00:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :She was a , not a nurse. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. I'd need to watch it again, but I seem to remember Worf translating her occupation as nurse. Do you have a script handy?--31dot 01:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Worf said according to the : "She was my ghojmoK... my nurse.".--31dot 20:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC)